The Beaver Family Show
The Beaver Family Show is a American animated series on Disney XD. Created by Craig McCracken and Lauren Faust, and developed by Tom Ruegger, Sherri Stoner, Deanna Oliver and Doug Langdale, the show is co-produced by Amblin Television and Disney Television Animation. The series is structured as a variety show, with the main feature being the adventures of the title characters, the Beavers, which consists of George (the father), Margaret (the mother) and Logan & Lola (the two twins), and their friends, a crazy cat obsessive with driving cars (but he usually crashing them in the process), a serious bear and his two children, and a dim-witted, but good-natured, dog. The main adversaries in most of their adventures are the Weasel Gang led by the villainous Winkie Weasel and his dim-witted brother Thomas. Supporting segments include ''Spy Squirrels (a family of super spy squirrels), Inspector Bones (a bumbling French police inspector), Honest John (a Top Cat-based segment starring the titular fox con artist from Pinocchio) and Dick Rangers (a idiotic intergalactic crimefighter and his team), among others. The show is notable for being one of Disney XD's most successful shows, and one of the most long-running series in the TV animation history, along with The Flinstones, The Simpsons, SpongeBob SquarePants and South Park. Premise Setting and characters Supporting features The'' Beaver Family'' shorts serve as "bookends" for supporting features, including: *''Spy Squirrels - (reserved for GrishamAnimationStudios102) *''Inspector Bones'' - (reserved for GrishamAnimationStudios102) *''Honest John'' - (reserved for GrishamAnimationStudios102) *''Dick Rangers'' - (reserved for GrishamAnimationStudios102) *''Manuela Mouse'' - (reserved for GrishamAnimationStudios102) *''Fractured Scary Tales'' - a animals retelling of horror stories and films, but with altered storylines and modernized for humorous effect; loosely based on Fractured Fairy Tales from The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show. *(reserved for GrishamAnimationStudios102) *(reserved for GrishamAnimationStudios102) *(reserved for GrishamAnimationStudios102) *(reserved for GrishamAnimationStudios102) *(reserved for GrishamAnimationStudios102) *(reserved for GrishamAnimationStudios102) *(reserved for GrishamAnimationStudios102) *(reserved for GrishamAnimationStudios102) Production Writers Writers for the show includes Craig McCracken, Lauren Faust, Sherri Stoner, Deanna Oliver, Amy Keating Rogers, Rob Renzetti, Doug Langdale, Steve Roberts, Thomas Hart, John Loy, Jim Peterson, John Behnke, Rob Humphrey, Henry Gilroy, Tom Ruegger, and Paul Rugg. Animation This show (unlike Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends and Wander Over Yonder, both of which are animated in Adobe Flash) is animated traditionally at overseas animation studios Tokyo Movie Shinsha, Wang Film Productions, and Rough Draft Studios. The show had a higher production value than most standard television animation. It has a digital cel count that was more than double that of most television animation. The series has about 25,000 digital drawings per episode instead of the standard 10,000, making it unique in that characters move more fluidly. Music The series' soundtrack is composed by veteran composer Walter Murphy, better known by his work on Family Guy and American Dad!, being strongly influenced by Disney's classic shorts music. Episodes See List of The Beaver Famly Show episodes Voice Cast *Billy West as George Beaver *Jennifer Hale as Margaret Beaver and Manuela Mouse *Nancy Cartwright as Logan Beaver *Kath Soucie as Lola Beaver and Penny Foulfellow *Frank Welker as J. Thaddeus Cat, Joe Dog, Thomas Weasel and Gideon Cat *Kevin Michael Richardson as Mr. Bear *Tara Strong as Jack and Jill Bear, Phillip Foulfellow and Agent Sally Squirrel *Jim Cummings as Winkie Weasel *Corey Burton as Honest John Foulfellow *Tom Kenny as Michael Mouse and the Dick Rangers segments narrator *Grey DeLisle as Lucy Woodpecker *Candi Milo as Lassie Hound *Debi Derryberry as Molly Mouse *Tom Kane as the Mayor of Woodland Creatures *Bernadette Peters as Roxie *Rob Paulsen as Sgt. Cat *Tress MacNeille as Agent Chuck Squirrel **Tress also voices guest character Daisy Duck *Jess Harnell as Agent John Squirrel and Officer Dog *Miriam Flynn as Agent Lori Squirrel *Maurice LaMarche as The Chief *Charlie Adler as Inspector Bones *John Stocker as Commisoner Wolfou *Dan Castellaneta as Richard "Dick" Rangers *Jeff Bennett as Cadet Freddy Burns *John Kassir as Snott *Keith Ferguson as Lord Hater Additional voices *Phil LaMarr *Tabitha St. Germain *Andrea Libman *Andrea Martin *E.G. Daily *Hynden Walch *Russi Taylor **Russi also voices guest characters Minnie Mouse, Huey, Dewey and Louie *Gilbert Gottfried *Jennifer Martin *Eddie Deezen *Julie Kavner *Cree Summer Guest stars *Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Bill Farmer as Goofy, Horace Horsecollar and Pluto *Jason Marsden as Max Goof *April Winchell as Clarabelle Cow Trivia *This is the second Disney XD show created by Craig McCracken, with the first being Wander Over Yonder. Category:Disney shows Category:Disney XD Category:Amblin Television Category:Disney Television Animation Category:Variety shows Category:Sketch Comedies Category:Slapstick Category:Comedy Category:Craig McCracken